


Careful

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: SQ prompt- Emma is an assassin contracted by the White Kingdom to kill the Evil Queen. After she infiltrated the knights to get close to her, she fell and couldn't kill her.Asked by anon via tumblr





	Careful

The forest around the campsite was eerily silent by the time Emma bid her goodbyes to the two knights that would guard for the first portion of the night, their eyes red-rimmed and tired in a way that made her glance around the makeshift circle of tents and horses; nervousness beginning to prickle at the back of her head. Nothing, however, seemed to be out of the ordinary and so, patting the hidden dagger she had strapped at her side with both index and middle finger, she approached the tent she knew The Queen would already be waiting for her.

Lips pressed together, hand traveling from her side to the center of her chest in where the apple tree embroidered in gold and purple shone under the flickering flames of the still smoking bonfire, she pulled back the flapping fabric that acted as a barrier against the wind that still managed to get its way through the trees. Inside, a flame far too mauve-tinted to be non-magical, danced inside an oil lamp; the elongated shadows it created jumping to Emma’s booted feet as she focused her gaze on the woman perched atop a slightly more comfortable cot than the ones prepared for the guards outside.

It didn’t matter how many times the blonde knight got to see The Queen outside her crown and the overcomplicated materials that acted as her own kind of amour, dresses and ballgowns a necessary evil the dark-haired woman didn’t use whenever she was about to fall asleep. Yet, her eyes still commanded a very particular kind of power; the one Emma swallowed down as it created a thick layer on the back of her throat. The brunette, who had been studying a map of the surrounding forest, rose one eyebrow at her, amusement lacing her lips as she smiled at her. The kind of smile Emma had once upon a time considered a trick of the light but now knew it wasn’t such.

“Regina.”

The first time she had used the woman’s name rather than her title The Queen had been furious, one hand grasped tightly around Emma’s wrist, effectively stopping Emma’s own arm as she had stopped herself just in time, the dagger she had wielded clattering to the ground. Emma could remember painfully well how she had felt her entire chest crumble at Regina’s surprised face; the fact that she had managed to sneak in a secret dagger into the royal’s personal chambers, during those first weeks after the woman had asked her to meet her there, kisses and sex another layer in a relationship that had made Emma question absolutely everything.

The blonde had feared that this, whatever it was, would be finished by death but the Queen had merely frozen her in place, asking questions, learning about how Emma had been sent there, her mission one the woman had started to feel far too disconnected from a few weeks into working her way up the ranks of the few knights that worked closely with the Queen. When asked, Emma had admitted with a broken sigh that she had intended to abandon the mission altogether, had had, until a pointed visit from the Leader of the fairies and a spell had done the rest.

That had been the moment when Regina’s eyes had shifted; from cold and dispassionate, to filled with anger. Emma had fallen to her knees, next to the dagger, but she hadn’t even tried to pick it up. She hadn’t even wanted to use it on the first place after all.

“Emma.”

Woken from her reverie, the assassin blinked at the sight of the brunette, at the way the Queen was eyeing her, a ghost of a smirk on her lips.

The woman had asked for her fealty after that. A thing Emma would have never considered back at the White Kingdom but once she did in a heartbeat as she felt the last threads of the spell Blue had put on her start to fade. She hadn’t been able to kill with the woman who was now beckoning her to bed. There was very little for her to come back to.

And everything for her to stay.

“I still don’t know if this is wise.” She said, approaching the cot and sitting next to the Queen, eyeing traveling down the woman’s hands, grasping her right with her left, sensing the pulses of magic sparkling between their interjoined fingers. Where hers were calloused Regina’s were soft, and she reveled into it even if worry still ate her insides. “We are far too close from the border. The werewolves…”

The Queen shook her head and Emma fell silent as Regina moved forward, her free hand cupping her cheek, caressing her with her thumb, drawing slow circles on her sin. Purple sparkling out of her, Emma sighed into it.

“This is precisely what I want.”

And Emma knew the woman was saying the truth. After discovering how the White kingdom had tried to kill her Regina, the woman who had eventually decided to live in the land she had carved out for herself after the war had ended, the brunette had sworn to show them how she hasn’t only discovered and stopped the attack but also shift Emma’s loyalty.

A power move. One the blonde wasn’t opposed for now that Blue’s spell didn’t cloud her mind anymore.

Yet, traveling so close to the border, where Ruby Lucas could very well spot them if Emma’s knowledge of the werewolf’s ability was any good, made the blonde feel anxious, nervous.

“I still think we should have reinforced the magical guards.” The runes Regina had casted around the campsite were weak, weaker than what Emma had learnt the brunette was capable off and she felt the same wave of uneasiness on her lungs as Regina hummed, noncommittally.

“They are far too convinced I still haven’t discovered you. They will be reckless.”

And, while that suspicion was one Emma knew that it was true, she still felt the impulse to move forward and be the one holding Regina’s cheek, pausing momentarily before kissing the brunette’s lips in a far too swift move.

“Just, be careful.”

The Queen drew out a lazy smile.

“With you by my side I doubt I need to be that, dear.”


End file.
